Alison DiLaurentis
Alison DiLaurentis is one of main antagonists and main characters of the Freeform television series Pretty Little Liars, as well as the book series of the same name. She is a flashback antagonist in Seasons 1-3, an anti-hero/minor antagonist in Season 4, the main antagonist of the first half of Season 5 and an anti-hero/protagonist for the rest of her appearances. In the books, Alison turns out to be the identity of "A" and a psychopathic serial killer. In the show, Alison is believed to be dead for most of the series after she disappears and a body is dug up in her backyard. However, she is revealed to be alive, as well as Red Coat, and returns to Rosewood. In the books, it is the same except that Alison returns as Courtney DiLaurentis, her identical twin sister. It turns out Courtney is the one in the grave and that she is truly Alison. History TV series Alison DiLaurentis was once a bully and an ultimate liar who always wanted to get what she wanted most. She would treat Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer specially, although she would manipulate them and bully them as well. Alison was known as the "Queen Bee" of Rosewood and a popular girl, making many jealous. One of the students she bullied was Mona Vanderwaal, a shy girl who only wanted to befriend Alison, but Ali rejected her countless of times and tormented her. Soon after, an anonymous stalker named "A" began blackmailing and mentally torturing her through texts, making Alison easily frightened, fearing for her safety. On September 1st, 2009, Alison had a sleepover with the four Liars and drugged them each, suspecting one of them was "A"; however, she was wrong and went out during that night to confront each and every person she suspected to be "A". She had numerous arguments throughout the night, but thinking she had scared "A" off somehow, she returned home, only to be bludgeoned over the head with a rock by her adoptive sister, Charlotte DiLaurentis, who thought Alison was her arch-nemesis named Bethany Young (who resembled Alison from behind). Alison's mother Jessica DiLaurentis buried Alison thinking she was dead in bid to protect Charlotte. Moments later, Alison's ally Carla Grunwald came and pulled her out of the grave, saving her. Alison hid out for two years away from Rosewood, thinking "A" was the one who hit her and is still out to kill her. Prior to her disappearance, Alison had an alter ego named "Vivian Darkbloom", which she used to hide from "A" and spy on them, donning a brunette wig and a red coat. She continues to wear the red coat while she is missing and away from Rosewood so nobody would recognize her. When Mona is revealed to be "A", she is sent to Radley Sanitarium for treatment. Here, a blonde girl in a red coat takes over the "A" game and becomes the captain of the "A-Team". Throughout the third season this blonde would appear to the Liars and sneak off before being caught. It wasn't until the season three finale that they caught their first glimpse of one of the Red Coats, who happened to be Alison. It is discovered that the antagonistic girl in the red coat is distracting the Liars, making them think that it is Alison and she is bad. Ali tells the Liars that she was the origin of "Red Coat" and the second one trying to trick the Liars is "A". She further explains that she wants to come home but can't due to "A" wanting to find and hurt her, but after Shana Fring is revealed to be "A" she returns to Rosewood. In the 100th episode, The Liars realize that Shana wasn't "A". In the summer finale, Mona Vanderwaal was convinced that Alison was "A" and found proof, calling Aria to show her, but before she could show them the proof, a blonde in a black hoodie breaks into her home and "kills" her. It is later revealed that Alison was not actually "A", but instead her adoptive sister Charlotte is. It is also revealed that she was not Red Coat ordering Mona around. This was Charlotte and her accomplice Sara Harvey. Alison was mostly suspected of being "A" during the series, including Seasons 1 and 5. Due to her being suspected, the Liars disowned her and they became her foes, which made Ali have an antagonistic role during the first half of the fifth season. She later reunited with them and they became friends again, gaining her the title of an anti-hero. Villainous Deeds TV series *Blinding Jenna Marshall and blackmailing Toby Cavanaugh into taking the fall. *Posing as Emily to trick Paige into sending her a letter and then using it against her. *Using the girls' secrets against them. *Getting CeCe Drake kicked out of college. *Using the N.A.T. Club's videos to threaten her various suspects. *Bullying various students in Rosewood High including Mona Vanderwaal, Lucas Gottesman, Cindy and Mindy and Jenna Marshall. *Lying to the cops that she was kidnapped and forcing the Liars to play along. *Hiring Cyrus Petrillo to pretend to be her kidnapper. *Creating an army to work against the girls after they cut her off, including Jenna, Sydney, Cindy and Mindy. Gallery Red-Coat-Ali.png|Ali as Red Coat Trivia *Alison was one of the three main antagonists of Season 5, along with Charlotte DiLaurentis and Mona Vanderwaal. *Essentially, Season 5 is a Big Bad Ensemble between Alison and Charlotte, and possibly Mona depending on whether the army was Charlotte's idea. *Alison was a villainess and anti-heroine in seasons 1 and 2, a flashback villainess/heroine in season 3 and season 4, the main antagonist/anti-hero in season 5, and a heroine in season 6. *Alison was the main "A" suspect in season 5. *Alison had her own army in season 5, consisting of Jenna Marshall, Sydney Driscoll, Cindy and Mindy and various others. *She found out CeCe Drake was her sister and a transgender woman formerly called "Charles DiLaurentis", and her actual name is Charlotte DiLaurentis. Ali later found out Charlotte was her adoptive sister, not her biological sister. *Five years later she became a high school teacher. *Nina Patterson is similar to Alison in the "Scream" TV series. *Alison is vastly more evil in the original novels, murdering several people in cold blood (including her twin sister) and attempting to do the same to the Liars. Category:Villainesses Category:Master Manipulator Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic Category:Trickster Category:Friend of the hero Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Blackmailers Category:Stalkers Category:Remorseful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Redeemed Category:On & Off Category:Karma Houdini Category:Incriminators Category:Hero's Lover Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Psychopath Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Deal Makers Category:The Heavy Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Hegemony Category:Sophisticated Category:Power Hungry Category:Wealthy Category:Egotist Category:Delusional Category:Criminals Category:Teenagers Category:Sadists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Monsters Category:Monarchs Category:Brainwashers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:God Wannabe Category:Fascists Category:In Love Category:Kidnapper Category:Perverts Category:Possessor Category:Extravagant Category:Master Orator Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mentally Ill Category:Terrorists Category:Mastermind Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Misanthropes Category:Necessary Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Archenemy Category:Leader Category:Love rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Pretty Little Liars Villains Category:Tragic Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Fanatics Category:Provoker Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Honorable Category:Destroyers Category:Torturer Category:Thief Category:Social Darwinists Category:Wrathful